


Cuddly

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Fluffy times with 13 and Rose.   Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Cuddly

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy times with 13 and Rose. Enjoy :=)

******

Rose blinked at the odd tight weight on her hips. Slowly blinking back to awareness, she bit back a chuckle at the sight of The Doctor sleepily wrapped around her waist. As Rose moved, The Doctor moved in response, sleepily mumbling as she nuzzled her cheek against Rose’s hipbone, wrapping her arms tighter around Rose’s legs, pulling her closer..

How did she even get down there anyway? It wasn’t like she usually slept using Rose’s hips as a pillow.

Looking up, Rose scowled at the ceiling as the TARDIS hummed in her mind, telepathically laughing at her.

 _Keep laughing, why don’t you?_ Rose thought _you don’t have to get up and pee right now_

The TARDIS’ mental ‘laughter’ only increased.

All right, Rose had to think about this. First, she needed to unhook the Time Lord limpet currently attached her lower half. Second, she had to do in a manner that would not disturb said Time Lord limpet. And finally, she _really_ needed to pee.

OK…so, first, she needed to get one leg free, so…just gently…ease…nope, that wasn’t working, The Doctor only tightened her grip, pulling Rose closer.

“ _Hmm…cuddly Rose_ ” she murmured.

Rose rolled her eyes.

“Oh, you’re awake aren’t you?” she grumbled.

The Doctor chuckled.

“No”

“Uh-huh, then how come you’re talking to me?”

“Time Lord, remember?” The Doctor chuckled “we can have full conversations even in our sleep” she boasted.

“Sure,” Rose laughed “look, I need to pee”

The Doctor pouted, and then melodramatically rolled over with a disgruntled _hmph_.

Shaking her head, Rose quickly threw back the covers and hurried to the bathroom. Finishing up, she came back, quickly crawling back under the covers, pulling her wife close, sighing as she breathed in the new scent of her new form.

“Hmm, you smell different now” she murmured.

“Is that a bad thing?” The Doctor wondered.

“No,” Rose shook her head “just…different”

“Different’s good, yeah?” The Doctor asked, rolling over to face her.

“Yeah” Rose nodded.

“Good,” The Doctor nodded, tucking her head under Rose’s chin with a contented sigh “have you always liked women?” she wondered suddenly.

“Both women and men, yeah,” Rose replied “my first crush was a girl,” she added. At The Doctor’s encouraging nod, she continued “I was about…eight, I think? And there was this girl who moved into the flat just above us,” she shifted, slowly rolling onto her back, pulling The Doctor along with her “they were from India I think. Anyway, I remember that she had this long dark hair, so dark that it was almost blue, you know?” she frowned “funny, I can still remember that even after all this time,” she shook her head “anyway, we really hit it off from day one practically. But I was still just kid, so…nothing happened, obviously, but, ever since then, I’d always wondered if I liked women too”

“What opened your eyes?” The Doctor wondered.

“Don’t know really,” Rose admitted with a shrug “went on a few dates with other girls, went on dates with boys, went to bed with some boys, went to bed with some girls, and…I don’t know, it just…made sense”

The Doctor nodded quietly.

“You know, that there’s nothing wrong with that, right?” she asked.

“I know” Rose nodded.

“Good” The Doctor nodded, already starting to nod off again. Seeing this, Rose could only smile and absently reach up and gently comb her fingers through short blonde hair with a soft sigh, feeling herself start doze off as well…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
